Some kind of Wonderful
by twitchytwain
Summary: AU, Fashion student Steffy Forrestor finds steamy love in exotic bangkok with Liam Spencer. Its as tiltilating, as delicious and as inebirating as the hot steamy city itself!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/U: Steffy Forrester, college student and fashion major falls in love with Liam Spencer, editor in training at his dad's magazine. Bangkok seems like the perfect exotic backdrop for their steamy affair but what happens when they return to L.A and its scandals? **_

_**#**_

**Serendipity**

_**#**_

Bangkok was an assault on the senses.

Steffy was drunk off its cloying smells, devoured by its swampy crowds who pressed and shoved past her in the airless smog. Her eyes were everywhere, seeking and chasing rick-shaws carrying tourists along the polluted market. A peddler yowled in her ear as he pushed past her and Caroline. Steffy's brown eyes chased him through the traffic as he called and screamed selling his sparkling trinkets.

"You better hold on tight to your bag around here" Caroline cried above the bargaining vendors as she fanned herself with a bamboo fan she had purchased from a vendor further down in the narrow rutted alley.

"Relax, "Steffy yelled back as she caught a whiff of fried sea food to which Caroline recoiled her alabaster nose. Flinging her eyes across the street to the thousands of vendors preparing hot food by the pavement, Caroline pressed the fan against her nose and shook her head.

"I can't stand this place" she complained squeezing down the cramped thin aisles swimming with sweaty people.

"I love it!" Steffy's face beamed pink as her eyes wandered around reedy balconies and the red Chinese lanterns floating above them. Her fingers probed the brown paper covering the spicy street squid she had just purchased, her eyes glistening and her heart pounding at this new exotic smell. Steffy was in ecstasy and she couldn't understand why her college friend, Caroline Spencer could hate such a place.

"Let's just go back to the hotel" Caroline insisted, tossing her curled flaxen hair over a soaked shoulder. Her blue linen shirt was doing little to block the heat.

"I'm still treasure hunting remember" Steffy smiled bunching up her drenched dark hair into a topknot bun and rushing across the muddled streets, past noisy fuming exhausts and trolling bycles.

"Stef, I need to be at the hotel to receive Rick's call." Caroline panted behind her," You know how the reception gets around here"

Steffy nodded already gorging into a sweetly curried squid and sucking the dripping juices from her fingertips. She knew all too well about the bad reception after trying to reach her frantic mother to let her know about their safe arrival. Taylor always panicked, Steffy thought but who could blame her after losing one daughter. It was just Steffy and Thomas now, that's all she had left especially after her dad divorced her again. Steffy closed her eyes with a deep groan as the spicy flavours of the squid clung to her mouth, she didn't want to think about Los Angeles or her family. She was in Bangkok to explore, have a bit of fun and find some inspiration for her designs.

"What time are we meeting your cousin for drinks?" she asked Caroline over the buzz of traffic and music.

"You might have to go without me; I think I've had enough of Bangkok for one day" the blonde snapped pushing through people again and Steffy followed, delirious from the smell of burning cigarettes and sweaty cheap lavender perfumes.

"Are you kidding, this city's supposed to have the best nightlife!" Steffy's eyes widened as she paced behind her friend. She couldn't believe that Caroline was going to spend a large portion of their vacation behind doors instead of investigating the most incredible city in the world.

"You and Liam will get on famously" Caroline huffed rolling her eyes and tending to her a damp strand of hair licking her sweaty brow.

"What does he do again?" Steffy asked, eyes hunting for the smell of orchids and coconuts that had suddenly infiltrated the air. She found the culprit inside bowls of fragrant soups lining the roadside.

"He's managing one of my uncle's small holdings this side and writing some stupid blog, " Caroline shrugged her shoulders fanning herself furiously, "he blogs about the savage Bangkok nightlife…go figure" she said rolling her blue eyes.

"Yup, go figure" Steffy smiled, read heat already creeping into her glowing cheeks. She couldn't wait to meet this Liam Spencer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys. I loved Steam so much and since the show ruined them, we can always resurrect them via fan fic right? The chapters might seem short but I plan to update almost daily so….enjoy!**_

_**#**_

**Neon Lights**

**#**

Bangkok was bestial at night.

The city was a strange orgy of lights, a tornado of neon colours ripping through the chaos of gaunt gables. She was a dream that flowed into a dream, a cackle of sprightly lights that seemed to cackle and crash into her face, breathing through her hair. Steffy laughed tossing her head back and the cab driver looked at her funning in the review mirror but she didn't care. She was ridiculously happy and free. Bangkok felt like her final destination, she was deep and infinite that she felt like she could spend nights and nights and nights exploring her endlessly.

Steffy was alone in a taxi in a strange city but she didn't care. If Caroline chose to spend her vacation consuming bottled water and safe hotel food that was her business. Steffy was not that girl and she would never be that girl. She wanted the action, she wanted all that the city had to offer and according to Caroline her guide tonight would be the perfect fit. All the windows in the cab were open, streaming through an attack of sounds and smells from the roadside markets which had now transformed into makeshift nightclubs and cafes. It was a jungle of lights and action consuming numberless crowds who talked, laughed and skipped from bar to club as the night was still young. When the buildings grew even taller and brighter against a star studded sky, Steffy's mobile phone beeped in her purse. She strangled the high-pitched cry of the metallic device by opening the messages and scrolling across the screen with nervous hands.

_Its ten o'clock, I'm here at the club…upstairs…VIP_

Steffy grinned, cheeks blushing above and beyond her pink blush. It was Liam Spencer, Caroline's strange and curios cousin. He had told Caroline about some new club or lounge that he was eager to show them and since the blonde had confirmed that she wasn't coming, he had been communicating with Steffy via texts.

_Great, see you soon_

She typed frantically, biting into her lower lip and tasting the mango gloss that was staining her lips. She leaned back into her seat, closed her eyes with a deep sigh. She wasn't looking to break any drinking records tonight, she wanted to behave. Who knew what kind of seedy place this Liam Spencer would be dragging her into her? Steffy laughed when her imagination got the better of her, she hadn't been this excited about an evening since-well since never. Maybe it was the bright neon lights, the swampy crowded streets but she was feverishly excited about the whole thing. She shoved her phone back into her purse as they passed a booming gay red-light district.

"How far?" Steffy called from the back of the cab brushing long dark hair for the umpteenth time.

"This is it" the cabbie yelled back pulling up in front of a roadside littered with tuk-tuks, a sea of taxis and one or two imported American cars. Steffy hurled her eyes at the tall towering buildings that moulded into each other in a torrent of sputtering blue strobe lights. She grinned; eyes narrowed as her eyes combed everywhere like a kid in an amusement park.

"Hey, will you be ok?" the cabbie asked as he started his engine.

"Yeah, I got your card" she laughed waving his tattered business card before watched him peel off. Finally, she was alone. She was alone with the backdrop of shimmering high-rise buildings and crowds and crowds of people in the endless Bangkok streets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonfire of Vanities**

_**#**_

"Password, please" the bouncer at the door requested, a hand poised over the blue velvet rope. Steffy chuckled and scrawled down her phone to read Liam's message. She loved all the drama and intrigue about the place already.

"The Theatre of Shakespeare" she replied before the big guy ushered her inside. The iridescent lights disappeared the moment she entered the night club. Steffy swallowed as darkness swirled around her, her breath hastened and she began to blink owlishly trying to access what the hell just happened.

A new pool of light bloomed in the horizon like blue violets, the cool indigo lights playing on her bare skin. There were oiled bodies everywhere, flesh sleek with sweat as people moved on the dance floor like they needed each other's body heat to stay alive. The scene was as mesmerizing as it was erotic, a sea of bodies moving as one, hips thrusting into hips while the chant like music pulsed around them.

Caroline certainly wasn't kidding about her adventurous cousin, Steffy thought as a masked man brushed past her, leading a blind folded woman by the ribbon around her neck. Steffy suddenly had the notion that in here she could reinvent herself; create a new identity not inundated by family scandals or family responsibilities.

Everyone looked so free in the chaos.

Her eyes flitted up the winding staircase leading up to what she presumed to be the VIP section. She felt awed and violated by all the scenery, caped men and masked women frolicking on velvet chaise lounges with the insistent blue light draped around them. She must have looked somewhat lost as she looked around her but no one seemed to notice.

"His cousin wasn't lying"

She spun around to the sound of a voice behind her, his breath fanning her neck.

"About?" involuntarily, she flipped her hair back to expose her neck. Steffy was shamed to realise but she was in fact flirting. She had no doubts in her mind that this man was Liam Spencer as he's recognised the plum silk dress she'd told him she was wearing. She teased her bottom lip with her teeth, his eyes waking arts in her she didn't know even existed. Liam's good looks had caught her off guard but the thing about it was that his looks were not intimidating, quite the opposite. She found his bashful smile and his stubble to be the warmest thing she had since she couldn't even remember when. In Los Angeles her world was inundated with models and gorgeous boys who thought acting like you had a personality didn't require for you to actually have one.

"You're stunning" he stated like it was an unquestionable fact and Steffy turned beet red.

"You must be Liam Spencer" she breathed as the air seemed to carry her, there was no gravity expect for Liam and his eyes. The fluid motion of her body gravitating toward him startled her until she realized that none of it was real. She was still rooted to her spot and Liam to his.

"In the flesh" he smiled.

"Speaking of flesh" Steffy said motioning with her head to the area downstairs were the rave was in full force.

"Is it making you uncomfortable?" he chuckled; seemingly entertained by the notion like it was something he'd done internationally to get a rise out of her.

"Nothing makes me uncomfortable" Steffy thrust out her chin, the dare lingering in the air between them.

"What are you Bangkok's welcome wagon?" she asked and Liam's smile grew even wider.

"And witty too" he raised his eyebrows, steering her toward the marble bar "Can I get you a drink?"

"This place is not what I expected" Steffy offered as Liam pulled out a plush velvet bar stool for her. She crossed her legs, tossed her hair back over her shoulder as she watched him settle in the seat next to hers.

"What did you expect?" he asked, eye fixed on her while he beckoned for the barman.

"Certainly not this" she leaned against the decadent chair, eyes travelling everywhere only to rest on the mirror behind the bar where she could see Liam's formidable form in a tailored tux.

"Yeah?" he asked, motioning for the bartender to when for her order. Steffy took the cue and ordered a champagne cocktail.

"Yeah, you come here often?" she glanced at him as he softly tapped his Venetian mask on the counter with one hand, the other gripped around a glass of scotch.

"I own fifty percent of the club" he clarified, his smile growing wider and making her giddy. He paused as the barman came back with her drink and her eyes grew wide scooping up the champagne flute.

"Really?" Steffy wet her lips with the champagne, "I thought you were in the media industry"

"I dabble in entertainment too" he shrugged and then explained, "I conceived the idea the first time I came to Bangkok for a working weekend. When I went back to London, it's all I could think about"

"A kinky nightlight club is all you could think about?"

"Yes"

"I like you already" she laughed, raking a hand through her thick dark hair.

After what seemed like an eternity, Steffy founded herself on the dance floor with Lim. The champagne was making her head swim as her body moulded with his. It was strange; this pull they had toward each other like they had met in anther life time and this was merely part of their many episodes together. She laughed at his near geeky jokes and he found her sheer hunger for freedom and individuality enthralling. When Liam's fingers quested down her bare back, playing her spine like notes on a saxophone, she looked up at him and wished that her bravery extended to giving a guy the first kiss. She soothed herself with the notion that the night was still young and that anything could happen.

Bangkok was the realm and they were the uninhibited spirits.


End file.
